War For Tokyo
by UruhaHellion01
Summary: Uruha is released early from prison after 20 year sentence to help the gazette with a rival gang called Glass skin. Is this simply another target or is there something else behind this whole thing? Featuring Dir En Grey!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these artists in this story. They all belong to their respective record labels and parents I guess…(XD)

War for Tokyo:Chapter 1: Encounter

* * *

__

"Hey number 595…you have a visitor" said the cell guard waking up the prisoner in cell block 20. He opened up his eyes while still laying on his barely comfortable bed. He had his arms behind his head and his legs crossed. He turned his head to see his cell door open and was surprised to see a familiar face, dressed in a brown jacket, and hat. The usual white strap which covered his nose gave it all away. He looked like he was a lawyer.

"To what do I owe the pleasure…"

The "lawyer" sat in a chair, which was right next to the prisoners bed and waited for the cell door to close before he could speak. Once the "ka-chink" was heard, he began.

"You're being released from here...today"

The prisoner's eyes opened up in shock as he rose from his bed. In complete disbelief he stared at his friend who had said the sentence he thought would be told to him 15 years later after his prison sentence was over.

"How?! I was given 20 years with no chance of parole…"

"Kai was able to "talk" to a few people in the law to get them to reduce your time a few months ago. We wanted to contact you earlier so you could be prepared but things have been hectic lately" explained the "lawyer".

"What do you mean by hectic? What's going on?"

The lawyer rose from the seat and turned his back, heading towards the cell door "I'll let Kai explain things to you but in the mean time…Uruha, you're time as a prisoner is up."

Uruha smirked "you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words…Reita

The warm June wind blew against Uruha's face once he stepped out the Prison facility made him feel at ease, something he hadn't felt in a long time since being incarcerated for the past 5 years. It also felt good to be In his usual clothing once again which was a black shirt, a white t-shirt, pants, and shoes.

As Reita and Uruha were walking across the parking lot, Reita threw off the jacket and hat which he wore in the prison in a near by dumpster so he was back to his normal clothing which was his white suit and black shirt.

"So how was it…prison that is."

Uruha smirked weakly

"Complete Shit…the food sucked, no girls and worst of all no music."

Reita laughed for a bit then Uruha joined him, which made him feel good. It was awhile since he shared a good laugh with someone.

"So how is everyone?"

Reita took out a toothpick and put it in his mouth.

Damn I wish he didn't ask that…

"Well Kai's doing his best to hold up, even though things are a bit crazy right now. Aoi is still the same, quiet but deadly, the hitmen are getting more ruthless than ever even though they cant compare to you heh. Me, im doing fine. Im just doing what ever I can to help out The gazette…"

There was a long pause after that and the only sound that was heard were the footsteps of the two who finally made it to Reita's car, which was a white Nissan 350z. Just when the footsteps stopped, Uruha realized that Reita did not mention one last person.

"And Ruki?"

Reita unlocked the doors and him and Uruha got in the car. He took out his keys and put them into the ignition but didn't start the car. Uruha was now getting a bit angry. He knew right then and there something was up but Reita was doing his best not to tell him.

"Reita…what happened to Ruki?"

Reita sighed.

"It was Reila…Ruki went home after coming from HQ and found her dead…with a gun in her hand. Everyone's been saying its suicide which it obviously looked like. But the thing is him and Kai got into a huge fight the day before and once Ruki realized that, he put it in his head that maybe Kai was responsible for the murder or this Glass Skin gang that's been a thorn in our ass for awhile now. So he left and no ones been able to get in contact with him in the last 6 months" explained Reita.

Uruha was shocked…

Reila was Ruki's everything. Uruha remembered before he was incarcerated he remembered Reila as someone strong and very enthusiastic. She was also the one who got the group out of whatever negative mood they happened to be in. Even though she was Ruki's fiancé, it seemed as if everyone was with her in a away because of how shockingly close she was with everyone. Uruha also remembers how Ruki and her were almost unseperable and shared a love that he'd never experience let alone witnessed before. Reila was always and the only one that would calm Ruki down when he seemed to be getting a little out of hand with his jokes and horseplaying. She would be the one to pack extra bullets in her purse just in case Ruki did (which was quite often) and in general before Ruki spoke out his ideas for a plan, he always went to Reila before Kai and the others as if she was a part of the group. Now she was gone and Uruha not only felt sort of a pit in his chest for her death but for his friend who was no where to be found…

Suddenly what Reita said to him played in his mind once again.

Him and Kai got into a huge fight the day before and once Ruki realized that, he put it in his head that maybe Kai was responsible for the murder...

Uruha knew Kai way to well to know that he wouldn't even stoop to that level to take away the one thing Ruki kept dear in his heart. But then again, he was familiar with doing jobs for Kai which resulted in him killing the targets family members or friends to send a message or because they wronged Kai or the organization in some way. So in a way…it was possible but impossible at the same time, considering the fact that the crew was so close…

Uruha turned his head to look at Reita who had his head turned and was looking out the window.

"Reita you don't think Kai actually killed Reila do you?"

The response was almost automatic.

"Hell no...I believe with all my heart that he would do something so cold and ruthless to one of us."  
Uruha nodded his head.

"Good, now lets get to head quarters…Its been awhile since ive been home."

Reita smirked and started the car, the turbo powered engine along with the heavy rock music filled the air and Reita put the car in drive and the two drove off to their headquarters…where Uruha would return back to the life which led him in prison in the first place.

Not bad For a First Chapter eh

Tell me what yall think

Next Chapter coming up real soon ^^


End file.
